


Can't Get Enough Of Him!

by excusemy2braincells



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, M/M, Please excuse my two remaining braincells, girls grow dicks, my first smut E, poor Shuichi, spoilers duh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemy2braincells/pseuds/excusemy2braincells
Summary: Shuichi had to be one most... interesting males Danganaronpa has had so far and Monokuma has had enough with just sitting and looking at him through the many cameras placed all over the school.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Everyone, Saihara Shuichi/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Can't Get Enough Of Him!

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut so please excuse my two remaining braincells U.U 
> 
> AND Shuichi is best boi :>

For about a week and a half everything was peaceful despite the fact that the ultimate students were trapped inside a high school and being forced to kill each other. Crazy bear Monokuma and his five kubs were letting the students take their time to start the killing game despite the viewers opinions on it starting too late. But they ignored that fact and kept a close eye on the ultimate detective, Shuichi Saihara for they had a plan to carry out with him.

Shuichi had to be one most... interesting males Danganaronpa has had so far and Monokuma has had enough with just sitting and looking at him through the many cameras placed all over the school. Saihara had feminine eyelashes and as well as hips that usually belonged to a female, he also had a cute face that some cant stand when he smiles and waves at them through his cap. The Monokubs were getting impatient to the point that they made it obvious they wanted to do something to Saihara but the other ultimate's did not know what. All they know is that they have to protect the cinnamon roll at all costs. But sadly, they failed.

The morning announcement played, waking up Shuichi and making him get out of bed. He dressed up and was about to put his hat on when his doorbell rang. He paused and quickly put on his hat and went to the door to see who it was. He didn't bother looking through the peep hole and opened the door to see none other than the psycho robot bear Monokuma. "Phuhuhuhu~ morning Saihara!" exclaimed the bear. "what do you want Monokuma?" sighed Shuichi as already started to look annoyed. "Aw don't be like that Saihara-kun me and the Monokubs just wanted to see how you were doing!" ... "Rise and shine ursine!" oh great.. Shuichi looked behind him to see the five kubs standing in their usual manner. "Okay well what do you all want? Is there going to be another meeting in the gym? If so then it wouldn't have been necessary for-" "No silly we are here to talk you and you only!" Monotaro spoke cutting Shuichi off. "Huh? talk about what?" But before he could even finish saying what he wanted to ask Monokuma pushed him aside and brought in some tea from a fancy looking cart. The Monokubs out of nowhere got a seat and sat in it in front of his bed. Shuichi was confused beyond his limits when all of a sudden Monokuma pushed him on the bed so that he could sit. He sat up on the bed as a visible bead of sweat ran down his face. Monokuma's signature seat appeared out of nowhere and he sat in it. "So we've got some matters to discus here dear Shuichi Saihara~" Shuichi kept on getting worried by the second. Was he just overreacting? "But first.. have some tea that Monophanie made! Its her special herbal tea~" Monokuma said as he poured some of the strange but floral scented tea into a fancy metal teacup. He gave some to Shuichi and poured some for himself and the Monokubs. Shuichi took a sip and placed the tea down on the cart. "Is it good?" Monophanie asked as she passed a teacup to Monokid. "Y-yeah sure.." Monokuma then spoke but it was muffled and Shuichi felt sleepier for some reason. Wait.. was his drink spiked?! When Shuichi looked up to say something he blacked out and before his unconscious body hit the cart Monokid and Monotaro held his body back and laid him on the bed.

"Phuhuhuhuhu~ It only took one little sip for the drug to kick in hard I see~" Monokuma happily said as he looked over at Shuichi's unconscious body. He was so cute! His face made him look like a sleeping puppy. A cute puppy. Monosuke pulled a water bottle almost out nowhere and then spiked it but with some sort of aphrodisiac. "Oh I'm sure that when we're done with him he's gonna be thirsty when he wakes up right?" 

"Ouh you're so smart Monosuke! Yes, he'll definitely be thirsty by the time he wakes up!" exclaimed Monophanie. "Oh my little kubs are so smart and so cute!" Monokuma beamed out. "Alright I can't wait to fuck him!" said Monokid as all of a sudden he gets hard. 

"Now now my kubs, we can't go too hard on him or else he'll wake up on us" Monokuma said to his kubs as he grabs a bottle of lube. He prepares Shuichi up by undoing his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers. Shuichi slightly moved due to the cold air hitting his penis. At this point all the Kubs are all horny on main. The bears then unbuttoned the rest of Shuichi's clothes and only left his thin white button up since they were getting desperate. 

Lets just say the bears had a very good time with Shuichi. He was unconscious for the time that the Monokubs and Monokuma fucked him relentlessly, going for more than 2 rounds before getting tired and soft..

**Author's Note:**

> eee I would put more details as to how the bears fucked Shuichi but I've been on my computer the whole day so my eyes need a break. 
> 
> Cya you horny sinners :>


End file.
